Prajna Sila
"The orcs might have a troubled past but that is no excuse for treating us like animals. And frankly I don't see how humanity is in any way better... Thank you for the book. I'm sure I'll enjoy it." ''- Prajna talking to Palazza after receiving ''Dimbolt Dumbolt Trading Company & Sons Modern Guide to Philosophy Prajna is an orcish monk of the Order of the Celestial Truth. One of the original members of Ice-C Sugar 3000's Wild Cirque Prajna spent only a short time with the group leaving after being granted the Truth. Apperance Before becoming the carrier of the Truth, Prajna Sila was a middle aged orc with light gray skin and wise emerald eyes. Tattoos relating to his monastic order that covered the whole of his body even connecting to his Kalā. He kept his hair in long dread locks. Most of the time he wore a long faded blue monk's robe. After being granted the Truth he lost both of his arms and began wearing a long black robe instead that also had a hood with which he concealed his face. He has not yet exhibited any other obvious physical changes. Personality Before the Truth changed him Prajna was a kind and wise man. He would often share the knowledge he had gathered over the years with his companions though he never tried to force his beliefs onto anyone. Although not particularly charismatic he always tried convincing others to be more empathetic towards others. This was exemplified by his conversations with with the guards of Rubix Manor and Palazza. He also had a respect for the sanctity of life not wanting to hurt or kill anything unless absolutely necessary. This lead to many conflicts between himself and Elora, the worst of which was when Prajna let go a member of the Family, Newtsquawk Taavi. Although generally a calm man there were moments where even Prajna felt pushed to his limit. When someone did finally push him over the limit it was a powerful and cold rage that took him over. This anger was an echo of his younger brasher self. After getting the Truth Prajna began to slowly forget who he was, the Truth beginning to eat away his memories. After that he became much more cold and detached seeing the world from a perspective most mortals would never experience. There was no active malice in this attitude change though some did feel it was done on purpose. Story Pre-Campaign Prajna in his youth was a young and brash young man, often getting into serious trouble, though the punishments were more severe due to racial prejudice. He joined The Order of Celestial Truth under Master Griffin, a wood elf who saw in Prajna something of himself. Master Griffin instructed Prajna to travel the world to search for the Truth, and better understand the world around him. Before The Eye in the Sky appeared Prajna had attended his sister Rana Sila's wedding to Rellison in Dvorak. Due to the illegal nature of orcs marrying outside their species, Prajna acted as security and helped keep the wedding secret. Campaign Through frequenting his sister's tavern, the Drunken Jackal, Prajna met one of his sister's friends, a tiefling thief named Kaldani. While stuck inside Dvorak, the two went for a walk where they met the drow paladin Elora. The three were in idle conversation when Elsa, a local of the Dvorakian slums in which the trio currently resided, announced to Kaldani that her son, Robert, had gone missing. The trio set off in an attempt to find him, thus marking the birth of Ice-C Sugar 3000's Wild Cirque. Their search took them to the unnamed shanty town on the cliff face nearby Dvorak, where they were ambushed by a group of marauders. In the sewers, they found several children who had been kidnapped by these same marauders, a group who were known as The Family. They did battle with Newtsquawk Taavi and Annabelle, the latter of whom they killed. Prajna, seeing the death of Taavi as a waste, was able to distract Elora for a few vital seconds, saving Taavi's life. This set a negative precedent for Prajna and Elora's relationship, one that Prajna would attempt to solve. Having rescued Robert and the other captured children, the three returned to the Drunken Jackal to celebrate. The next morning they discovered that Kaldani had returned home. The gates of Dvorak had opened and Elora received a letter of instruction from Halberd Heights to travel south to the Starlit Wilds to find an object that had fallen from the sky. Prajna, having wanted to leave Dvorak before, opted to go with Elora. On their way through the city they encountered a catfolk woman by the name of Valisi being harassed by a dwarven academic, Godkins, for a job. With Elora leading, the two rescued Valisi and learnt that she was exploring Wrescent for a significant amount of wealth. In the town they met a travelling weapon's merchant who sold a wide array of weapons. The trio took off south, in the employ of Dimbolt Dumbolt and his brother Thirrold Dumbolt as caravan guards. During a night on the way to the Starlit Wilds, he and Dimbolt stayed up discussing philosophy and the universe. Prajna found Dimbolt to be a surprisingly well-read, intelligent, and thoughtful gnome. This conversation prompted the writing and publication of Dimbolt Dumbolt Trading Company & Sons Modern Guide to Philosophy, of which Prajna was thanked in the "acknowledgements" section. Later that same night, Ice-C Sugar 3000's Wild Cirque was attacked by orc bandits. While they were able to slay most of them, one escape on Dimbolt's horse. The group stopped at the nearby Duskway Manor to see if they could find a replacement horse. Fortunately, this was also the location of Elora's mission: to retrieve a strange item that fell from the sky. The group were accosted by the head of the manor, Lord Harold Rubix who separated them into three rooms. Prajna was guarded by Goanssey, a paranoid and racist guard who attempted to provoke Prajna into attacking him. Eventually, Valisi managed to get herself, Prajna, and Elora out into the manor grounds to find the item that fell from the sky. It seemed like it attracted monstrous lizard creatures towards it. They were able to take one of the lizards and use it as a new mount for Dimbolt Dumbolt's caravan. On their way out two of Lord Rubix's guards broke into combat, both ending up slain. Before Elora performed the funeral rights for Billy, and Lord Rubix decided to convert to The Order of Scalding Light, she and Prajna noticed that Lady Ruby Rubix (Harry's wife) was pregnant, but not with his baby, with Goanssey's. From there they headed north up to Halberd Heights. On the way they were ambushed by members of The Family, including Newtsquawk Taavi. After the battle they rescued a human woman named Alexandre, who Elora recognised to be one of the ladies from the orphanage that she was from. There they met with Pargotte, the orphanage's leader, Grund, Greasy Lisa, Marion, and Jenny. At the orphanage they discovered that all the children had been kidnapped by The Family after one of the orphanage workers revealed a secret way in. After learning the location of the children from Marion, Prajna and company decided to rescue them. At the tower they battled a woman by the name of Aunt Jane who transformed into a monster. After defeating her, they managed to rescue the children, whose energy seemed to be absorbed to power Jane. Valisi awoke to one of the members of The Family. The member fled after seeing Valisi, after which Prajna awoke and hugged Valisi. They rested in the tower during the night. After returning the children to the orphanage, Prajna and company continued northwards to Halberd Heights, the main headquarters of The Order of Scalding Light in Wrescent. Elora warned Prajna and Valisi not to wander off alone. While they were there they met Palazza, Elora's previous master. He and Prajna engaged in a passive aggressive conversation in which Palazza subtly threatened to kill the orc, but then gifted him the then released Dimbolt Dumbolt Trading Company & Sons Modern Guide to Philosophy. After this conversation, Prajna bumped into Master Griffin hiding in an old dugout room at Halberd Heights. Master Griffin revealed he had in fact found the Truth, and was fading fast because of it. He apologised, but emphasised the importance of bestowing the Truth on Prajna. He revealed that Prajna would forget many and most of his memories, but it was of existential importance that Prajna took on this great responsibility, which he did without faltering. After that, he vanished. Not much is known about what Prajna did in the following months, although he was next seen again in Gator Slough by Elora, Lil' Snip, Dove, Ivy "Many Skins", and Harry Rubix (then squire to Elora). He had somehow learned of Rellison's true nature, and that the demon had manipulated many loved ones of Ice-C Sugar 3000's Wild Cirque, including Ruby Rubix, Snip, Alexander, and Thirrold. When Elora questioned Prajna on his whereabouts for the last year, he revealed he had no memory of who she was. She also noticed that Prajna no longer had his arms. After this brief meeting, Prajna was next seen in Uziross, in the private quarters of Prince Qwert. It is unknown how Prajna was able to get past Qwert's high security, but get past he did. He supplied to the prince a date in which to lead his armies to Armadillo to end the Giddaen war of conquest. After this, Prajna was not seen again. Relationships Rana Sila Prajna and his sister were extremely close. Although he did not see her often, the two constantly wrote letters to each other, and shared with each other all they could, including Rana's illegal marriage to a non-orc. Prajna's one sadness about taking on the Truth was that he would never be able to converse with his sister Rana again, and ironically she never learnt the truth of what happened to her brother. Stats and Abilities Prajna was played using the Monk class from the fan made Lore and Lords playbook collection. By the time Prajna was retired, he was level 4. He had 21hp and had a d8 damage dice. Moves * Ki Focus * Martial Artist: The Five Truths * Monk's Path * Wire Fu * Path of Truth * Stone Guard * Hundred Paths * Pressure Points Category:Player Characters